On Your Own
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: "I'm sure you want to know my name so you can scream it when I take you." the thief smirked. "No! Please!" I cried. The thief stalked over to me and grabbed my arm. He leaned his face to my ear. "I'm Bakura. Remember it."


**Well…I have been pissed off by a member in my family, so you know what that means! A sad oneshot. I hope you like…or not. Well, here we go.**

_**Title: **__On Your Own_

_**Rating: **__M _

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own anything. Blah, blah, blah._

_**Summary: **__Anzu ran away from home, escaping her family's antagonizing. Life may seem good out on her own, but she'll get a rude awakening when a thief kidnaps her…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anzu's P.O.V.<strong>_

I ran out of the house, a small knapsack on my back, and tears rolling down my face. I just can't take it here anymore. Life with my family is hell on earth. My mother and father don't understand my feelings, so they decided to yell at me, call me a baby, and leave. My grandfather won't even give me a hug, his own granddaughter. He constantly pushes me away. My grandmother is even worse than my parents and grandfather combined.

She thirsts for authority at home, and yells at me for no reason on a daily basis. She threatens me, never listens to me, and always pisses me off for her own amusement. She thinks that gives her power. When I try to talk to my mother, she really doesn't listen. She says she'll talk with my grandma, but do things change. No. Hell is always raised at my home. Well, I'm done with that crap. I want out. So, I packed a few of my belongings and food into a knapsack and left.

I wore a simple pair of grey sweatpants and a black T-shirt, nothing special. And in case I need to run fast, I put on a pair of my track shorts underneath. Wiping my eyes, I looked up to the evening sky. I'm truly alone now. None of my friends will help me out. They'll just pester me about going back home. So, I'm starting a new life on my own.

I began looking around, and as the sun went further down, I decided I was far away enough from home to find a place to rest in peace. There was an apartment complex nearby, so I went in and requested a room for the night, using my credit card to pay for it. Thank God my parents can't get ahold of card at the bank without my permission from the bank. That way they can't track me. I didn't even bother to bring my cellphone. They won't track me that way, either. Ha, I'm _so _smart.

As I laid down, I began to think about the new life ahead of me. One without tyranny and emotional abuse. One where I truly feel _free_.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, I headed out. It was still dark out, but I had to keep morning. I won't be safe until I'm at least out of this zip code. I walked cautiously, seeing several sleazy thugs making drug deals. I held my breath the entire way. Soon, the sun started to appear, and I let out the breath I was holding forever.<p>

I let my guard down, and that was when disaster struck. I felt the cold metal of a blade pressed against the front of my neck, and a hand grabbed my hair harshly.

"Scream and you die." a voice growled.

I immediately felt the tears come, but I stood my ground. Crying won't help my situation.

"I don't need to scream." I replied as bravely as I could.

A maniacal laugh came from my attacker, and he pressed the blade closer.

"Be careful what you say, little girl. Hand me the knapsack, and maybe I'll let you go in one piece."

I took this opportunity to put my self-defense class to use. I did a small, quick turn and kicked the thief in the groin. I saw a flash of long white hair as the thief stumbled backwards, holding his crotch. I threw off my sweatpants, my track shorts ready for action. I took off, my fear raising my adrenaline. This perpetrator recovered fast, and he was also a fast runner. Obviously, he has been in this type of situation before.

_Damn it, I should call 911._ I thought, but then I remembered that I deliberately left my phone at home._ I'm so stupid!_

I screamed as loud as I could, but we were in a deserted area, so my screams were useless. I felt two rough hands grab me. The thief put me in a head lock, and his other hand held the blade to my leg, piercing it so I couldn't escape. Once again, my screams were of no use, and I felt myself being dragged away.

* * *

><p>Obviously, I fell unconscious, because I felt myself coming to. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a dark room. I felt a breeze, and I looked down to see that I had nothing on but my underwear.<p>

"What in the world…?" I trailed off.

Then, my blood turned cold. I had been kidnapped, and that I was locked in a dark room half naked.

Then, I heard that laugh from before. I shivered. It was the thief. The door to the room opened, and the white haired man came in and turned on the lights, an evil smirk on his face. He looked really attractive, and around my age, but I was too scared to even think about stuff like that.

"Well, well, well! Looks like my little sex slave for the day Anzu woke up." he sneered.

"Sex slave? And how do you know my name?" I shouted.

"Your knapsack ad you identification and shit like that. If had just given me the knapsack, you could have avoided all of this." he snickered, getting way to close to me.

"You get away from me!" I shouted.

The pale thief just smirked, pulling away from me slightly.

"Oh, where are my manners?" he said mockingly. "I'm sure you want to know my name so you can scream it when I take you."

My eyes widened. "No! Please, don't do it!" I cried, running to the other side of the room.

The thief stalked over to me, grabbing my arm and pulling close. I could feel his breath on my ear as he whispered "I'm Bakura. Remember it."

With that, Bakura kissed me harshly on my mouth, wasting no time into slipping his tongue into my mouth. I refused to go down, so I remained as stiff as possible. Bakura wasn't having it, for he bit my tongue, forcing me to move it along his to soothe it. I began to shed tears as he pulled away and ripped my T-shirt off.

"Stop it!" I cried, pushing at his chest.

Bakura smiled evilly, trailing a finger around the top part of my breasts.

"Ah, a shy virgin, are we? Well, I'll fix that."

He ripped my bra off, causing me to scream.

"See, you're getting the hang of it already!" Bakura grinned maniacally.

"You're…sick…" I muttered weakly.

Bakura began to squeeze my breast unmercifully. He used his forefinger to draw circles across my nipples. I cursed to myself as they hardened under his touch.

"Bakura, please don't! I didn't do anything to you!" I cried.

Bakura's eyes darkened, and he pulled his knife back out.

"Do you think I give a damn?" he growled. "The only time I want to hear your voice is when you call out my name in ecstasy. If I hear you make one more comment about me stopping, I'll slit your throat and take out your larynx. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded quickly, fear creeping into my eyes now more than ever.

"Good." Bakura said in a sickly sweet voice.

Bakura began to lick around my neck, and bit down in a sensitive spot, causing me to gasp, just short of a moan. He kissed down my chest and flicked at my nipple with his tongue, then began to suckle.

"Ah…ah…!" I gasped out, wanting this to stop.

He gave the same treatment to the other nipple. After he was done, he quickly took off his clothes. _All_ of them. He then forced me up on my knees, and he stood in front of me, his very hard member in my face.

"Suck." he ordered harshly.

Shaking, I slightly opened my mouth, not sure what to do. Getting impatient, he forced his member into my mouth. Not expecting that, I gagged, but Bakura kept my head firmly still.

"Suck it now, before I get mad." he said in calm rage.

I did as I was told, and began to suckle. Bakura groaned in pleasure, and he started thrusting in my mouth. It took everything in me not to gag. But I continued sucking, not wanting to make him angry. Then, I felt something hot and sticky shoot out of him, and I tried my best to swallow it, thinking that if I spit his semen out, he would get angry.

Bakura pulled his still hardened member out of my mouth, and I began to cough, the tears really cascading down my face.

"Get on all fours." he ordered me.

Trying hard not to sob, I did just that. He removed my track shorts and underwear. A few moments later, I felt something rigid go inside me, and it hurt like hell!

"It hurts!" I cried.

"Shut up." he hissed.

He broke through the rest of my virginity, blood flowing from my opening. Then, he did something that I never thought he would do. He gave me time to adjust to his size. While he was waiting, he groped and caressed my behind. It was obvious that he would not pull out of me, and I knew that he wouldn't wait forever, so I gave him a shaky nod when I felt a bit better.

He began going in and out of me at a slow pace, groaning. I squeezed my eyes shut as started to thrust harder, in and out of me at a fast speed. If I weren't scared out of my mind, I would have enjoyed the new sensation that came over me; pleasure. As Bakura began to lean over me and cup my breasts, still pumping in and out at me, I let out an accidental moan.

"Looks like someone is enjoying herself." Bakura smirked.

"You…bastard…" I coughed out.

In retaliation, Bakura slapped my rear super hard, making me cry out. I swore that he left a handprint.

Bakura flipped me over so that I was under him face up. He looked me right in the eye as he sped up, feeling his climax coming on. I felt my own coming on as well, and when my walls clutched around him, we both came, and Bakura slipped out of me.

I was downright sobbing now. Not only did Bakura take my virginity, but I could be pregnant! Then, Bakura tossed my forgotten sweatpants at me, a pair of his boxers, and a T-shirt of his.

"Now get out of here." he told me fiercely. "Go back to your home. And I better not see you out here on the run again. Do you understand?"

Not sure what was going on, I nodded quickly and put on the clothes he has given me.

"You can report me if you want, but just so you know; I'm never in the same place twice." Bakura smirked.

I got up, fully dressed, and when I darted out of the room, I could hear his last comment.  
>"I'll go by your house and see how you are every once in a while. I hope you have learned your lesson."<p>

As I ran home in the still early morning, I realized that Bakura taught me a harsh lesson. Running away from home is a no-no. Worse things can happen to you on the street than with your family. Funny, it took rape for me to realize that. How did Bakura know I ran away? Because when he went through my knapsack, he saw the letters I wrote to parents and grandparents that I never left.

_**Finis**_

* * *

><p><strong>I know. A sad oneshot with a weird ending. Well, the stuff that went in in Anzu's house did in my house. I just never ran away. I've thought about it, but never did. If you have any thoughts, relations, or anything, please review. I will respond to them. Thanks for reading.<strong>

**PRK**


End file.
